Kongregate Chat - 1
There is no game. This only serves as a way to generate Game Rooms for chatting, similar to Just Chatting. __TOC__ Kongregate Chat (K1) 2/27/13 edit: : The old Kongregate Chat is gone, it has been overrun by countless newfags and internet drama emos. Jacobe hasn't been active in ages, and Bailey is too fargone to be saved. If any sane members remain, please relocate to Just Chatting. : KONGREGATE CHAT - #01 As it's titled on Kongregate. This room comes from the "Kongregate Chat" game made by Emokidjamie and has brought joy to hundreds of players wanting to avoid the annoying game animations while chatting. Obviously it isn't as widely used anymore and just acts as a utopia for people to run to when newfags have overrun everything else. The first idea for this was put together by Jacobe and Ram and it seems to work out pretty well. Don't go around finding all of your buddies to come and join us, we don't need 50,000 people for gods sake... : Members of the hidden chatroom: : Blitzstrk : A well known smartass in the chat, he manages the wikipage and tells off newfags. He hates pop with a burning passion. Also known as: Ram, Blitz, and Ice : Andreas0010: A well known member of the chat. He is awesome guy with good taste in music and games. But just like Blitz, he hates newfags. Also known as: Andy and Jacobe. (WE MISS YOU BRO!) : Bailey678: The local girl. She is the smartest girl in the chat I know of and acts like a bitch if you bother her. She and Blitz have a huge (ADMIT YOU LOVE ME) arguements which tends to lead no where. She also has a very shitty taste in music. Also known as: Bails and Bale. : KidOfDoom: Hated(enough said). He is everyone's favorite jerk, and loves to try and troll everyone(especially Blitz...) only to get shot down by Bailey most of the time. Also known as: KoD : HipsterZombie14: Known but slightly disliked. Hip likes to listen to music and hang out with Caraline and Bailey. The reason he is disliked is because of the constant tough guy acts and drama that comes from him. Also known as: Hipster, Hip, and Sheldon. (Flirts with Bailey 24/7.) : Mike1145: Occasional chatter. Mike loves Bailey and listens to a variety of music. He also tries to act like a gentleman but fails most of the time. If you attack Bailey, you better watch out for him. : PurpleAcidCandy: A shy member. She is self admittedly shy and awkward sometime but can be really fierce (i.e Feltz) if you piss her off. Also known as: Purple and Candy. (Supposedly loves Jacobe.) : Linda145: Newcommer. She is our one and only Finnish member and likes to play PC games and gmodrp. Also known as: Linda : imawesme Local bro. He is a major pain in the ass but has his funny moments here and there and overall is a good guy. Also known as: Ima and Awesme : Twofacedfreak34: The best, that's all you got to know. : TigerTye: (Description Pending.) : FunSize776: Unusual member. She is weird member that thinks aliens will invade. Also known as Shorty and Fun. : EmmanuelM25:' A wigger. He doesn't give a damn who you are and will supposedly blow your head off. Also known as: Emm or M.' : EsctasySmith: A fun loving neko fan that has a tendacy to mope a little. Also known as Ashley or Ash. 'Rules:' : 1.) Don't argue with Blitz that's a bad idea. : 2.) Be cool to the other members of the chat. : 3.) Don't spout drama constantly or people wont care. : 4.) Don't be KidOfDoom. : 5.) Don't be littleTR : 6.) Don't indulge littleTR : 7.) Don't spam. Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms